


The Slayer

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, but that would be a spoiler, everyone kind of dies. umm yeah, there is another character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda's been feeling weird. (In other news, the dragon slayer becomes the dragon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Победитель](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888684) by [e_nara (gentou_sanka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara). 



> The fic was written for Char Wars 2014, Kanda's Team. I figured I'd translate it, because it's tiny and because I can XD  
> The theme was, "The dragon slayer becomes the dragon," which reflects in the summary.
> 
> The timeline is around the latest chapters. 
> 
> The usual warning of Engrish ensues.

Kanda's been feeling weird. Kanda's been feeling weird, and as far as Kanda’s life goes, if  _even he_ is feeling weird, it is a very bad sign. He has nightmares about things he’s never seen before, and when he wakes up, his hands and face are covered with blood he somehow knows is not his. The blood has a creepy inhuman smell that stuffs his nose like dust, and Kanda has no idea why he is able to distinguish it.

Kanda firmly locks the doors at night, but when the morning comes, all locks and latches are torn out with the chunks of wood they were in. Rumours are fast, and a week later hosts won’t let them near any remotely decent inn. Kanda blames Allen and starts chaining him to the bedpost at night. In the morning Allen’s still chained, but the locks are gone again.

Allen looks at Kanda with worried eyes, as if he doesn’t recognize him or feels that something’s off. It doesn’t happen too often, because Allen has a lot on his own plate, and he’s not being himself most of the time. The Fourteenth doesn’t give a damn about Kanda and his doubts. Kanda finds himself wishing to kill him—not out of logic, but just for his own sake.

Johnny seems to be scared of Kanda. He tries not to spend too much time in his presence, and when he has to, he always sticks close to Allen. As if Allen is less dangerous. As if it wasn’t Allen who knocked him out when tried to escape for the second time. Kanda wants to feel offended, but in fact, he couldn’t care less. He ignores Johnny.

Kanda comes to Allen at one of the nights, sits down on his bed and looks—just looks, not sure what exactly he wants. The Fourteenth meets him instead, laughing and twisting the familiar face in an unfamiliar way, and somehow Kanda knows he is the one who understands what’s going on. Kanda never asks, too afraid that he might find out.

Then there is that night when Allen remains himself and asks questions. He asks about Kanda’s work in the Order, his habits, and his friends. Kanda just snorts and keeps silent, because the questions are stupid, and he doesn’t know the answers anyway. He looks at Allen and wonders when he started to forget who he was. In the morning, Kanda finds that Mugen is a useless piece of steel with no Innocence in it. He shrugs it off.

When General Tiedoll finds them with his squad, Kanda just finishes absorbing Allen’s Innocence and falls off the grey-haired corpse, sated and full. The General’s teary eyes are filled with horror and disgust which Kanda’s never seen there before. “What are you?” Tiedoll whispers, and Kanda’s laugh sounds alien and insane. If he knew what he was, he would have learned a way to kill it.

Lavi once cited a story of a knight who managed to slay a dragon and had to become one himself. It takes ages for Kanda to remember whoever he’s killed, but in the end he realizes.

Apocryphos must exist as long as the Heart does. Apocryphos must exist even if he’s killed. So anyone who kills him becomes Apocryphos in his stead.  
  
Kanda wants to warn them when he’s being murdered, but the body is long since not _his_ , and not a single sound comes out of his slit throat. It’s just Innocence that bleeds through him, drop by drop, sizzling and making a silver puddle on the floor—only to find its new vessel later, following the Heart’s desire.

Because Apocryphos will always be there.


End file.
